Fixation systems can be used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between two or more bones or bone fragments. For example, in spinal surgery, spinal fixation systems can be used to align and/or fix a desired relationship between vertebrae. A typical spinal fixation system can include bone screws or other anchors implanted in the vertebrae and connected by longitudinal rods.
There are a number of instances in which it can be desirable or necessary for a rod to include a lateral offset along its length. For example, in a construct that includes pedicle screws and lateral mass screws, a rod offset may be required at the transition between a pedicle screw and an adjacent lateral mass screw. Existing approaches for offsetting the rod include using a rod that is bent or using a rod-to-rod connector to connect two separate rods arranged in tandem. These existing approaches require a relatively large amount of space to achieve the desired offset. As a result, the surgeon must often skip over a vertebral level when attaching the fixation system to leave enough room for the lateral transition of the rod.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices and methods that allow a rod to be offset in a relatively small amount of space.